I need to think of a name
by FlashyCyndaquil
Summary: Please give any feedback you feel to give about the story line, or the way the characters are. I'm still not very good at this so I'll need some help. The story is basically just something I played out in my head and just wanted to see what people think about it. I don't know if I will continue the story, but if you think I should please just let me know.


OH NO #1

(I was bored one day when I made this.)

AIDEN

"Wake up you slut!" I felt some one shaking the bottom of my bed. I didn't even have to look to see that it was my twin. "Dad needs us to help him with the customers." My parents own a business and do all kinds of cool shit. My father is a mechanic and my mother does body work on cars and bikes. They've been doing it since before my brother and I were born.

"I'm up skank bag." We always used derogatory terms toward each other to show affection it's pretty funny sometimes. I sat up in my bed looking around my room thinking to myself how amazing this summer break would be. Of course in my house you can never get some peace and quiet so my lovely thoughts were interrupted by the cries of my baby brother. He's a tiny kid he can't even talk yet but how is it possible he's more annoying than all of my other siblings put together.

"I got him!" My younger sister yelled as I heard her heavy footsteps go up the stairs. I jumped out of bed just to make sure she didn't do anything dumb. "Bluee, what's wrong with you baby brother?" She sounded funny because she lost her front teeth but it was still cute.

"Diana sit down and hold him while I get dressed." She just nodded and smiled then sat down on a couch we kept in the baby's room. I got dressed quickly and went back in the room to see Diana standing on the stool to put Bluee back in his crib. "Thanks D. I am going to go out and help mom and dad."

"Got it Aidi! I will watch Bluee." I smiled at her hoping to make sure I was in to check on them every ten minutes.

"Where is Jr. at?" I asked Diana before I left down stairs. Jr. was my crazy 13 year old brother. He is like a hoodlum with his dumb group of lame seventh graders that think they are cool.

"He is at Chauncey's house." Chauncey was his fag friend with a gay name who went by Carl. (As if that was any better for his poor reputation.) "You can go help now, I will watch Bluee." I almost hesitated to leave.

"Behave Diana." She just nodded back and I headed down stairs and into the garage. My parents are all into the old music, like Poison and Sabbath, Metallica, Skid Row, all those guys. That's all I ever hear come out of that garage.

"Good morning baby." I heard my mom say from the side of the garage. She was putting on a finishing coat on the hood of some one's truck.

"Hey mom." I kissed her on the cheek making sure now to get coating on me. There were all these big thug guys hanging around with their low riders and nice trucks. My dad had some of his friends come and work with him. He's the boss of it all. The cool thing about my parents is that they have all kinds of friends. There were thugs, metal heads, Goths, juggalos, preps; they have all kinds of people.

"Hey chica." I heard a familiar face call my name. I turned to see one of my dad's friends. He stood there in front of me expecting a hug. I looked at him for a minute before I threw myself into his arms for a hug. He was an employee type figure of my dad's. His name is Thomas. "How are you?" he asked kindly and let me go with a smile.

"I'm fine and you?" I never knew why I always I always smiled like an idiot around him. I felt like such an idiot. I always assumed I like him but I'm only sixteen and he has to be older than twenty three, judging on his looks.

"I'm just working for your pops." His smile was so gorgeous. He was all sweaty and dirty from all the work they had been doing. I thought it was so hot. Luckily dad never suspects anything that goes on in my rotten mind. That's one good thing I get from him, my good hiding skills. I turned around to see my brother glaring at me. "Well I'll catch you later girl." He went back to work.

"Jericho could you try not to be so rude? I pushed him then almost punched him.

"I'm not being rude! I told you twenty minutes ago that Dad needed you."

"Well you see I have been looking for him but I haven't seen him yet."

"Uh huh" he rolled his eyes. "Go talk to dad and stop flirting." I hated him so much sometimes. For being my twin you'd think he isn't so rude but I guess I'm wrong. I walk around to go find my Dad. Of course I see him checking out my Mom's ass as she works on the hood. It used to gross me out when I was younger, but now it only shows me that they are so in love.

"Daddy!" I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I love my dad so much. "Jer said you needed my help?"

"Yeah I do, I need you to call these people and tell them that if they buy the parts we will put it together for them." I nodded. "Then I need you to call these other people and ask them when they will be by the drop off their car." He handed me a piece of notebook paper with numbers on it.

"Alright Dad I'll get right on it." I left to go inside. On my way in I couldn't help but notice Thomas working under one of the trucks we had in the garage. He had his shirt off which meant perfect time for me to take some sneak peeks. I stared at him then entire time until I got inside. My whole stare down went un-noticed.

DIANA

Every one is outside working on big "people things" as my brother Jericho says. I'm here inside with my brother Bluee. He sleeps even if I play my music very loud. All of my siblings are all very good at something except for me… and Bluee of course. Aiden and Jericho are both very good music players and they are both on the school drum line, they get really good grades and they both are very good at math. Jr. Play's baseball and he does track in school. He is very athletic. All that's left is Bluee and I. I'm pretty sure soon enough Bluee will be good at something and I will still not be good at anything.

"Yeah that'll be just fine. You can come drop it off in an hour I will let them know. Thank you bye." I walked into the kitchen to hear the end of Aiden's phone conversation. "Hey D. Is the baby being good?" She smiled at me. I like Aiden more than Jericho because she acts more like a sister than a mom and Jer acts more like a Dad than a brother. It's easier to talk to Aiden in a normal conversation.

"Yes he hasn't cried at all since you went out." I smiled at her.

"Good well I'm going to take a shower. Everyone else is still outside. Please watch the baby."

"Aiden, you know I will." I told her reassuringly. "I'm going to go sit in his room in case he wakes up." I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room. Sure enough he woke up a little after I had been in the room. I knew he needed to be changed. My mom taught me how to change the baby when I was just four all because I really wanted to learn, but now I don't really want to. After he was changed and clean I put him back in his crib and he fell asleep. I looked at the calendar on the wall in his room and counted only four days until I turn 8. I was feeling proud of myself. Soon I would be like Aiden and Mama. I heard Aiden laughing downstairs. "Aidi who are you with?" I began to walk down stairs. I saw Aiden talking to one of the men my Daddy works with. "Oh hi Thomas!" I ran up to him.

"Hey little one how are you." He picked me up and tickled me. I always thought of him as what I wanted Jer to be like.

"Just doing extreme house work. You know the usual taking care of children." I enjoyed being dramatic around adults because then they would think I'm cute.

"Is that so?" He smiled and put me down. "Well don't let me get in your way Miss Thang." He made me laugh. I smiled and walked back up the stairs. I at least pretended to. I spied a bit on them. "This is the you I've never seen." He looked at Aiden. "The Aiden with no eye liner looks a lot more innocent." Aiden started to laugh.

"I love eye liner. My Dad used to tell my mom the same stuff when they were younger." Aiden smiled then a car honked outside. "That is probably the person coming to give you guys the stuff to fix the car."

"Probably. I better head out then to help out your old man then." He smiled and started to walk back down to the garage.

"Thomas," Aiden said. He turned around to look at her. "How old are you?" She smiled her smile that she, Mama, and I use on every one to get our way.

"I'm nineteen." He smiled and walked out the door. Aiden jumped around like crazy and danced until she turned and saw me right behind her.

"Hi Aiden what are you doing?" I knew she'd lie to me. I figure she'd thing I'm too young to know what really just happened. I thought she would get angry or upset with me but she picked me up and took me upstairs with her. "Why are we going up here?" I asked.

"This is a girl to girl talk. Since you're almost eight I think I can let you in on what is going on." I nodded. I was really excited at the fact that I could do more things just because I am now older. "Now you have to remember this. In a girl to girl talk you NEVER EVER tell anyone anything we say no matter what. "She looked very serious.

"What about Mama and Daddy?" I got confused at what she meant by "anyone". She couldn't mean Mama and Daddy. They said never to hide anything from them.

"You can't even tell Mom or Dad." She made me swear over my grave that I couldn't speak a word of what she was about to tell me to anyone.

JERICHO

Some rich faggots came with the wrong parts and expected us to fix them. My temper is like my Dad's and when I feel like shit and someone pisses me off, it takes all I have not to blow them a new set of eyes.

"See here is where it says your car's make and everything else you need. If you ask someone at the store I bet they can better help you." My Dad was ALWAYS polite to customers no matter what, but as soon as they left. "Fucking white people," he went back to being my best friend. We continued to work for the next few hours. Mom went inside after a while. Aiden never came back out after her shower so we all assumed it was time to pack it in. I stayed out with my Dad making sure everything was in place and nothing was missing. "I think we're about ready."

"I really hope so. It was a long day today." My Dad walked up next to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "Want to play some games?" He looked at me and smiled.

"No, no, not at all." He loves sarcasm; he uses it so often that when people meet Aiden they automatically know who her parents are. We walked inside to smell a very nice smell.

"Daddy," Diana loves to almost scream his name and with her high pitch voice it hurts our ears. He picked her up and hugged and kissed her and messed around. She and Aiden are like the royalty of the house. They are his little girls and when he sees or hears them his heart just melts. It's some sort of bond only dads and daughters have my girlfriend's dad is like that with her too. "Daddy we made dinner!"

"What did you make?" He was already looking around the kitchen to see where the food was. Aiden was already sitting at the table but she was texting. Even though she is older I am still much smarter than she is. I peeked over her shoulder to see who she was texting. I read the name "Thomas" then I shut the phone closed and whispered.

"Aiden I really don't think you and that guy are such a great idea." She gave me a dirty look. I could tell she admired the fact that I didn't blurt things out and I just said them quietly.

"Why not?" She asked while she was making a sad face. "I actually like this guy." Aiden has only had one boyfriend before. She isn't like me. She actually falls for some one. I just dive in and if I see someone I like, I make her mine.

"That's one of Dad's friends first off. You could ruin things between them. Second off he's a pedophile if you guys do end up together." I tried explaining it to her multiple times but she never seemed to care. Every one sat down at the table to eat. Dad was especially hungry. He always is. Sometimes I wonder how my dad and mom do it. I tell my girlfriend I love her but that doesn't mean I can stand her all the time. There are days that I don't even want to look at her. Dad and mom never want to be apart. Even if dad is just outside the house and she's inside, she hates it.

"Hi Jer!" Diana looked at me and smiled. She looked so cute with her front teeth missing. I guess how I could somehow see why dad gives into her.

"Hey Diana how was your day?" I smiled back at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and giggled. She was staring off at Aiden for the longest time. I wonder how much it sucks to be her. She is the TRUE middle child. She and I are the middle children but I'm not sure if I count. I am just the male version of Aiden.

"Jer and I almost told off some white people." Dad started laughing and talking while he had food in his mouth and it made us all laugh. Mom went up to go get Bluee so he could come and eat with us. After he was around us for a while he wanted to laugh too so he started making funny noises. I started to worry about Jr.

"Where is Jr. at?" I asked looking at every one. Mom gave me a look and I decided just to not worry. "Oh now I remember he's wit Carl still." I quickly covered up my question. I guess him and dad got in another argument.

"Daddy did you want me to run to the store to get some snacks because we're all out." Aiden knew dad will always let us out as long as we come back with chips, snacks, or candy. I knew she was sneaking out to go see Thomas though.

"Yeah baby girl," dad reached his hand in his pocket and launched his car keys across the table to Aiden. Of course my prodigy catcher sister caught them. "Be careful it's getting dark."

"Got it daddy, I will be back in a few." Dad would question me or Jr. before we left the house. He would interrogate me if I asked to go somewhere, but he would never do that to his princesses. I guess it's because Aiden is the only one that hasn't broken his trust.

There was one day I was feeling a bit cocky and my friend and I wanted to pick up some girls. I asked my dad if I could borrow the car to go hang out with my friend. Without hesitation he said "Sure thing Jer," and tossed me the keys to my mom's pick-up. "Just don't stay out late." I went on my way. I was at my friends for a little while and then we decided to go get some smokes and beer. We went to the liquor store by my friend's house, which so happened to be the same one my dad and mom went to. My parents don't drink but my grandparents do so when they'd come over, dad or mom would go out and pick up some. I had forgotten my grandparents were going over that night. I pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store and went in with my friend. Both of us look very old for our age so no one ever carded us. Just as I thought we were going to get away with it, I saw my dad's car pull into the drive way. At first I was in denial and it was just a car that looked like his, but I looked a bit closer and noticed that the paint job on the car was like the ones my mom does. My friend had bright pink hair at the time and when my dad got out of the car and looked through the glass doors he quickly walked in. "We're fucked." My friend said. "No just play it cool, pretend you don't notice him." We did pretend we didn't notice him but he got in line to pay and pretended he didn't know who we were. "What cigarettes did you want?" Chills went down my spine when the clerk asked. "Kool." I managed to say. My dad bumped into the back of my leg and I tuned back. "Oh sorry man." He said. He was trying to make it seem like he didn't know me. My friend and I were so terrified. The look in his eyes said it all. I told him it was fine and then we paid for our stuff and went outside. I waited outside for my dad to come out so I could apologize to him. When he came out I stopped him and all he said was "Do I know you?" He was pissed I could tell. When I went home the next day I was expecting to get killed but I didn't. I went home and I could tell my dad was mad at me. I didn't ask to go out because the one time I did he said "Are you really asking me this?" so I stopped asking. To this day I don't go out unless my friends come over and ask my dad face to face. Thankfully he didn't tell my mom because she would've shot me.

I almost felt like ratting Aiden out but I decided against it and just let her go out. I figured she'd get caught sometime soon anyway. Aiden left and everyone was done eating so Diana started grabbing every one's things and started to do the dishes. None of us knew why but she loves to do chores. She doesn't like video games or sports; she thinks its fun to clean. Mom got up and pulled on dad's hand and they went up to their room with the baby. Diana's birthday is in four days.

AIDEN

I got to sneak away to the store. I drove by Thomas' house and stopped by just to say a quick hello. I figured it wouldn't hurt anyone. I was just going by to see a friend. I knocked on the door and my brother's friend, Jacob, answered. "Hi Aidi." He said opening the door.

"Hey is Thomas here?" I was sort of scared that he would say no. Thankfully he said yes and let me in. They were playing game.

"Is your brother at the house Aiden? I was going to hang out with him later on." He looked at me. He looked odd to me. He had two lip rings and his nose and eye brows all pierced up. He had his hair in his face and always wore his jacket with his hood up.

"Yeah he is home. They all just got done eating probably so you'd better go over before he falls asleep."

"Yeah," he looked around "I'll head over right now. I'm going to dye my hair again. My green is running out." I just nodded. I looked over at Thomas.

"Hey you," I sat on the couch by him. "I just came by to say hi, I'm on my way to the store." He paused his game and looked up at me. "Do you blaze it?" I didn't even know what he meant. I had no idea what he was talking about but I wanted him to like me.

"Of course I do." He smiled at me. Something told me he knew I was lying. Jacob waved bye to us. "See you later." I said before he left. After he closed the door it got quiet but right before he started his car he yelled.

"YEAH BUDDY! GET SOME!" We both started cracking up. Thomas leaned forward and grabbed an ash tray full of white paper. I knew now that blazing it meant smoking weed. I sound like a liar and a loser but I am not like Jericho. He snuck out and disobeyed my parents. I was always held right underneath the wing of my dad. Jer's friends were all druggies. My friends would never think of doing anything like that.

"You sure you know how to do this? If you don't just tell me I'll show you. Don't be ashamed, there is a first time for everything." I just shook my head no and smiled hoping that he would get the point. "You light the end of this, and just take a breath in on this side. Then you hold it for a while, and breathe out." He demonstrated as he was teaching me. "Then you relax and feel good." He smiled at me and handed me the piece of roll of paper. I did what he said and it felt amazing. I liked being high, and that's what scared me.

We both continued to puff and pass and laugh. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I really wanted to just have sex with him then and there just because I knew I could. We didn't. I made sure not to kiss him and it made things much more relaxed. Time went by and I had already been there for an hour. "Shit I got to go." I stood up.

"Alright let me walk you out." He stood up and led me to the door and didn't ask questions.. He knew I shouldn't have been there. "Bye" he said while closing the door. I drove to the Pick Quick. Being high didn't change much. I was just really relaxed. I could tell by the way people were looking at me that I smelled like weed. I bought some spray to put on me before I went home. After everything was bought I started going home. When I got in the first people I saw were Jer and Jacob. They kept playing their game. I walked into the kitchen and put the snacks on the table before I walked up to my room and closed the door. I started drifting off to sleep when my dad came in and asked for the keys.

"Here they are." I tossed them to him. "All the stuff I bought is on the table. I smiled. "I got some of those stupid muffins you and Jer like.

"Oh god really?" My dad made me laugh. He's like a big kid. He closed the door and walked down to the kitchen. No less than ten seconds later I heard heavy steps come up the stairs. Jer and Jacob rushed in my room and closed the door.

"Aidi tell me what happened. I told Jer you went over to Thomas' so you have to tell him too." He made me angry. He couldn't just keep his mouth shut. "I made him swear not to tell your parents. I promise we won't say a word of anything to anyone.

"What if I don't tell you?" They both smiled at me.

"Then I'll tell mom and dad you smoked weed with Thomas." I had no choice but to tell them the truth. I began explaining it all to them. I asked what other things Thomas does that I should know about so I don't look like a noob when he asks me if I want to do something with him. The said he smokes dope, cigarettes, and something that terrified me. "He smokes 8 balls and snipers." I had no idea what those things were until Jacob interrupted Jericho.

"That's Crank."

DIANA

I just woke up from a good night's rest and went down stairs. Mama and Daddy were still asleep in their bed. Jericho and his friend Jacob were asleep on the floor with the dogs. Aiden was out in the back yard drawing a picture. I wanted to go swimming. We have and in-ground pool in our back yard that is pretty big. Since the sun was just coming up Aiden liked to draw the peaceful morning life. I was allowed to swim as long as Aiden or Jer was out there watching me so I hurried to change to make sure Aiden wouldn't come in. As soon as I was dressed, I ran straight outside.

"Good morning Diana," Aiden smiled at me. "Are you going to swim?" I nodded and jumped. "I'm drawing so make sure not to splash me; I might get in the pool in a while so you might have to get out while I change unless the boys are awake."

"Okay then," I ran and jumped in the pool. Aiden taught me how to swim last summer so I was safe. I wasn't very good at holding my breath though. After a few minutes Aiden stood up and looked around.

"The boys are up let me get them out here." She walked to the door and called them over. They came out and stood in the doorway. I heard a noise come from the side gate of the yard and I looked to see Jr. climbing over the gate.

"Hi brother." I said looking at him from inside the pool. He stopped at the edge of the pool.

"Hi Diana," He looked at me then went to go inside. Sometimes I wished he'd stay home. I don't know why but I am often worried about him. As soon as he went in Aiden came out. She was smiling at me and as she walked further out the boys went back inside. I could tell they really didn't want to be outside at all.

"Jr. came home," she looked at me. "Through the fence again huh?" She smiled and laughed. "Daddy is going to kill him one of these days." I was confused because I had no idea whether she was joking or not.

"Will he really kill him?" I asked. Aiden put her legs in the water. I spaced outlook at her. I am fat so when I grow up I always want to look like Aiden, She is not too fat and not too skinny. She's pretty and everything a girl wants to be, we come from the same parents, so I always wondered how I could be the ugly one. Jericho was not ugly, he is very handsome, and Jr. is too. I am more than sure that when Bluee grows up he will be too, but what about me?

JR.

The first time I've been home in three days and all I want to do is sleep. I know the first time my dad sees me he'll want to talk to me about what all I did and that stuff but I really don't want to talk to him. I made my mom cry before I left. I still feel really terrible about it. I can tell she really loves me but it seems like my dad doesn't even care about me anymore. Aiden said it's because I treat him like shit and I disappoint him. She's probably right. My sister's 8th birthday is in three days so I decided to come home and hang out with her. I felt I had to. I found my swim trunks and went outside with my sisters.

"Nice of you to join us Sir." Aiden looked at me.

"Hey sis," I kissed her head. "I'll be around here more often I promise." I liked acting like I was the older brother because I hated Jericho. Everyone says "all siblings fight" but not like me and Jericho. We are both very much so like our mother. We enjoy being the boss and being in control all the time. My mom fell in love, that's her reason for being more laid back, but I guess until I fall in love, the day I give the throne to Jer will never come. "So I heard some one's birthday is coming soon."

"Yeah, the funny thing is I heard that too!" Aiden started to play along with me. We always mess around with Diana.

"It's me!" Diana said jumping up and down in the water. "My birthday is in three days!" Diana came closer to us.

"Aiden did you hear something? There is some little high pitched noise coming from somewhere." Diana started yelling "It's mine! My birthday!" and jumping and splashing. Aiden and I both got in the water and started tickling her. "Oh hey I think its Diana's birthday in three days!" I picked up Diana and held her above the water.

"Well duh!" She said in her own smart-ass, missing teeth, kind of way. I threw her into the water and she came up laughing. I turned around to catch Diana and Aiden noticed my new tattoo.

"PJ they are going to notice it." Aiden looked very seriously.

"Dad is the one who said no. Mom never said no.

"You never asked mom." She started to get frustrated.

"I'm seriously not trying to be mean at all to you but don't worry about it. I paid for it and I was the one who went and got it done. Dad can't do shit about it now. Even if he does I'm not going to listen to him."

"I like it. It means a lot you got that tattooed." She hugged me, then we went right back to playing with Diana. My tattoo was of a skull with stars and tear drops like the cholos get. It was on my back right below my neck and it was as big as my hand. I got it because my friends older brother, who so happened to be Aiden's boyfriend from 2 years ago, got shot in a drive by. He was a very good guy to her and a good friend to me. We were like brothers so I figure a tattoo would help show my respects. I know my dad will probably kill me but it's ok. The all of a sudden, the devil walks outside.

"Jr. you are home." He looked at me and folded his arms in front of him.

"Damn you should be a detective." I said smiling at him.

"You are one funny kid."

"No I'm your son; you're just one funny looking old man." He just smiled at me. Our humor is the same.

"After you're done swimming I want to talk to you." I got really angry when I said this because I didn't want to talk to him at all. I know he's angry because I made my mom cry but I am angry at myself because of that too. I seriously had nothing to say to him. I can't stand him just like I can't stand Jericho.

"No I'd rather not. I'm going to talk to Mom after I get out."

"You're not going to say anything to her unless I'm in the room with you." He got closer to the pool and I could tell he was getting mad.

"I'm not listening to a damn thing you say." Somehow I'm convinced I am adopted. I got out of the pool and dried off and went in my room. I liked my room. I had a huge window, which meant if I blazed it up in there no one would ever be able to tell. I packed my pipe and set fire. I was beginning to feel good until someone knocked on my door.

"PJ its Aiden let me in." I hesitated to let her in. She is "daddy's baby girl" and I thought she might tell him, but I figured what the hell. I opened the door and she shut and locked it behind her. She quickly came up close to me, took my pipe and breathed it all in. "Thank you bye." She took off out of my room. I was so shocked that she did that in the first place. Never in my life could I imagine Aiden doing something like that. I figured I would go talk to my mom.

"Mom," I stood in her door way. She ran up to me and hugged me. I put my arms around her and hugged her back. "I am so sorry. I know I need to be better and I feel really bad about what I did. I promise that won't ever happen again."

"Baby shit happens but you can't leave for that long without telling me ok? You just can't do that. Your dad is about ready to kill you, baby he loves you and he's trying to help you not make the same mistakes I did." This confused me a lot.

"The why don't you stop me from making the mistakes? You're the one that's been through it all. You've tried it all and seen it all, done it all. Why does he have to help me? He doesn't know shit what it's like to be addicted."

"He knows a lot more than you think. It's true he's never experienced it, but addiction is strong. Sometimes it takes more than just you to get over it. That is why he is so wise. He's been through it with me. He saw and felt how hard it was for me. He was still there tough, with me through it all." This really pissed me off. I swear he hates me. "Just try to talk to him when you're ready ok?" I couldn't make her cry again.

"I will."

JERICHO

My fag brother came back home. I wish he'd just stay away. He does nothing but turn things to shit. Jacob hates him too. I think my dad does to but I can never be too sure. "Dude let's go pick up your girl and mine and we can go chill."

"Sounds good. Let's go ask my dad." We both got up to find my dad out in the garage looking at the hood my mom painted. "Dad can I go with Jacob to go get Kylee and Jenna and hang out at his place?"

"My Dad will be there; you can call and talk to him if you want." I was hoping Jacob was lying.

"No I believe you." I was sure nothing could screw this up. "Are you two going to drink? If you do I don't want you to talk to me for 5 days, and Jacob can't be over for a week. Don't lie to me or break my trust." My dad liked to test me. He would do this stuff all the time to me and leave me with an internal conflict in my head deciding which would be the better thing to choose.

"Okay Mr. A.!" Jacob smiled at him. "I got my car here." My dad just smiled at me.

"Bye dad, see you later." We both got in his car and he drove a bit down the street.

"Fuck yes!" Jacob yelled. "Holy shit we are going to get laid ese!" I started wooing and laughing. I thought it was funny when Jacob spoke Spanish because he is 100% Irish. We drove up to the girls' house. Thankfully they were best friends so they were always at Kylee's house. I knocked on the door and Jacob stayed in the car.

"Baby Doll its Jer!" I yelled through the door. Jenna opened the door. "Hey you girls want to have some fun?" I smiled at her.

"Hi Jer. Kylee has strep and I'm not feeling too good. Tell Jay I love him." I felt really disappointed.

"She never told me that. Can I go in and see her?" I tried to push my way inside. Jenna quickly pushed me back. As soon as Jacob saw that he got down. He thought we were arguing.

"What the fuck Jericho?" He walked up.

"It's not like that. Jenna said that Kylee has strep but Kylee never told me shit about that. Jenna even claims to be sick." He stopped being mad at me and turned to look at Jen. "Jenna wouldn't let me in to see Kylee so she pushed me."

"Baby what's going on?" Jacob stood closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not sick, I just feel like it." She said quickly.

"Hey sexy, you coming back to join us or what?" We heard a guy's voice come from inside. Jacob and I both looked at each other then we rushed Jenna and looked inside. From in the living room we couldn't see any one."

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Jenna yelled. Jacob and I were equally pissed. "Jay get your friend and get the hell out."

"This isn't your house it's Kylee's." He walked up to Jenna and picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. "Let's go find Kylee Jer." Jen was yell and cussing up a storm. We walked to the back of the house to Kylee's room. I just caught a glimpse of her naked body closing the door. I knew she just fucked me over. "Shit dude you go in there call me if you need help I'm going to have a talk with Jenna." Jay carried her back into the living room. A rush of anger came over me.

"Open the fucking door you skank." I've never yelled like I was yelling in that moment. I was so glad her mom was not home. "You shameless bitch I will break down the door." I started pounding on the door.

"Jericho you're scaring me!" She yelled and started crying. "Tell your bitch ass friend I bench 370 and I box. Tell him about that ring you're not wearing right now!" I kept yelling. I started to punch the door; I could hear her screams and his voice cussing me out. I finally punched a hole in the door and unlocked it and went in.

"What fuck Kylee?" I started yelling like I never have. I could tell her and her friend were scared. She was butt naked and he was only wearing boxers. I bet he didn't expect me to look like I did so he was scared shit-less too. I looked at the guy and started to yell at him. "I fucking proposed to this bitch I was going to fucking marry this skank."

"She told me she was single!" He said. "She said that she was single and she could do whatever she wanted." I could tell he was scared of me. He was spilling everything.

"What did Jenna tell you?"

"Jenna told me she was single too. She said that she was looking for fun." He was physically shaking. "I swear I didn't know dude I am so sorry." I picked up his clothes from the bottom of the bed and threw them at him.

"Get fucking dressed, get the fuck out, and don't say shit about anything or I will find you and pummel you." He nodded and got dressed and ran out like a bitch. Kylee was balled up in the corner. "You cunt." I picked her up by her wrist and she started screaming for help. I was about ready to bash her face in. "What the fuck is your fucking problem?" I help both her arms in my right hand and she struggled to get loose. I took off the ring on my left hand, laid her on the floor while she was kicking and screaming and I shoved the ring on her collar bone.

"Jenna! Jacob!" She made the most blood curdling screams I have ever heard. Jacob and Jenna both ran in. I continued to push the ring on her skin till she started bleeding. Both Jenna and Jacob pulled me off of her and as soon they did, Kylee moved to the corner of the room.

"Tell me you love me you bitch. Come suck my dick again and gag on it." I kept yelling.

"Jer listen to me come on she's not worth being put in jail." Jacob was trying to calm me down. Both his and my knuckles were spewing blood. "let's go." I wanted to kill Kylee. I knew I was stronger than both Jacob and Jen. They couldn't hold me back much longer. I got loose and Kylee screamed. "Jer." Jacob screamed. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"I gave you everything Kylee. I fucking hate you." I stood there and watcher her cry for a while. Then I felt some one grab my shoulder.

"Let's go man." I just nodded. Both of us walked out the house, got in his car, and drove away.

AIDEN

I was laying in my bed listening to Jr. and Diana talk in the hall. It was about 12:45. Just a normal lazy day. I took a hit off Jr.'s pipe I was feeling pretty good. I wanted to go see Thomas again but I didn't want to seem desperate. Instead I went to go talk to my dad. "Hi daddy." I found him in the garage fixing something.

"Hi baby." He stopped what he was doing. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to come and talk to you." I jumped up and sat on a metal table we had out there. "How is your day going?"

"Just fine, worried about your brothers." He looked at me. "Jr. is a time bomb.

"I know. He'll come around." I started to look around the room. Dad was listening to Foo Fighters. I liked them a lot.

"You're a beautiful baby." He smiled at me. He tells me that often. "You look like your mama." He smiled even bigger

"Thanks dad."

"Is Kylee still with Jer?"

"Yes, amen to that. She's a good girl. I had a class with her. She plays percussion too dad. She was in pit last year" He gave me a funny look. "The short white girl with brown hair and green eyes." I starting laughing. My dad is the band director at my school so it was funny how he didn't know who she was.

"Oh her I know who you are talking about." He smiled at me. I loved having my mom and dad in band with me. It was cool because at school they act more like friends than parents. My mom is the brass instructor. They love her there. Both of my parents love music. It's their religion. "Be honest. Have you done anything I wouldn't approve of lately? If you tell me right now I won't be mad." I felt like I had to tell him. This is my dad. If I tell him the truth. I won't die.

"Yes." He stopped working on what he was fixing and nodded at me. "I smoked weed." He didn't look mad, he looked very disappointed. "Daddy I am so sorry. Jr. had it and I just wanted to try it." PJ! I just ratted out Pj! I just came out that way. Inside I didn't want him to know I was seeing Thomas because he would fire him. He looked even more upset. I felt tears build in my eyes. "Daddy I am sorry. I feel so stupid and," her come the water works, "I didn't mean to make you think I'm stupid or lose your trust but it hurts me to hide things from you."

"So why do you do it?" He put his tools away and left. I couldn't say anything. As I was walking upstairs to my room I listened in on my parent's conversation.

"Babe I feel like I failed them as a dad." My dad was really upset and my mom was doing all she could to help.

"Baby you haven't failed. They are curious. I feel it's my fault. You weren't the one going drug crazy as a teenager." They went back and forth but they ended up with the conclusion that it's neither of theirs fault and that we as kids need to learn respect. I agreed. My mom and dad always come up with a clever answer for why things happen the way that they do. My dad soon left his room and went to Diana's room. My mom went in there too. They started playing around with her and laughing. After I stood in the door way and watched. My mom noticed me and motioned me to go over with them. I sat by Diana. They all made a plan to invite me in then pin me down and tickle me. We all took turns pinning each other down and playing tickle torture. My dad and I stayed kind of distant from each other but not enough that my mom would notice. We told funny stories and jokes then Diana wanted to play dolls with my mom so my dad and I left. We stood out in the hall way and talked.

"I love you baby I just don't want you to be hurt." He gave me a nice long hug and kissed my head. We went down stairs to play video games online with my grandparents. It was pretty fun.

I started to realize how much I love our house. The rooms and everything where just perfect for us all.

I love the way it's all set up. It's a big house and luckily my parents did well in their younger years so they could get enough money. My mom might have another baby and the new baby will share a room will Bluee or me. I feel so lucky to have the parents I do. I made me feel even worse about still lying to my parents and hiding things. My conscience was eating away at me.

DIANA

My mom and I are playing dolls. My mom is my best friend truly. She understands me and I tell her everything, almost everything. It bugged me what Aiden told me and it bugs me more because I can't tell my mom what she said. I felt I had to. I've never felt this feeling before. I feel dirty and I feel this pulling in my brain that is telling me what to do but my heart won't let me do what my brain says. Before I knew it I was physically sitting still for a few minutes.

"Baby girl are you ok?" My mom was looking at me funny.

"Yeah Mama I'm going to go to the kitchen to get some water do you want some? I'm just thirsty." I smiled at her. She could tell something was troubling me.

"No baby I'm okay I'll wait here, you go get your water." I got up and left the room. I walked down the hallway and saw Aiden and Daddy on the couch. Daddy looked like he was crying and Aiden was asleep with her head on his lap.

"Daddy, are you ok?" I went up to him. "What's wrong?" I looked at him and watched him run his fingers through Aiden's thick brown hair.

"Yes baby girl. I just think all of you are so beautiful and you're all getting so big so fast. I remember when Aiden was a tiny little baby. She was too small when she was born so they doctors said she was very sick. I remember sitting in the hospital all night, watching her. I remember one night she almost died and I held her crying the whole night." I got very scared when he said this.

"Where was Mama?"

"She was very sick too baby. I almost lost your mom and Aiden. I couldn't take Aiden in the same room as your mama because she wasn't allowed in there. I had to leave your mama alone for a while and it hurt me to leave her but Mama wanted me to be with the baby."

"Daddy where was Jericho?" He was crying lots now and he was holding Aiden close to him as she was asleep.

"Jericho was with your Uncle. He was very healthy. The doctors thought that Jericho took all the good things that Aiden needed, and that's why she was so sick."

"When did Aiden and Mama get better?"

"Aiden and Mama both got better after the night I almost lost them both. I sat up with them all night. Moving from room to room, the nurses tried to make me leave but I refused. I finally fell asleep in your mama's hospital room and I woke up and heard her beautiful voice asking to use the bathroom." We both started wiping off our tears and laughing quietly.

"I never knew that daddy." I smiled at him. "My big sister is a strong person."

"All of you are baby, and I'm so proud of everyone." He smiled and I walked in the kitchen to get some water then I went back into my room. It was late in the day and I only had three more days until my birthday. I was excited to be older.

"You get your water?" My mom smiled at me.

"Yes I did." I sat down next to here and started drinking it. I was very happy to have such a nice family. I wish Jr. would play a game with me but I don't think he ever would. "Mama can we go see if Jr. wants to play a game?

"Sure we can." She got up and I fallowed her to the next room. We walked into his room and he was lying down on his bed throwing a ball. "Jr. Diana wants to know if you want to play a game with us." Jr. Sat up and said "Sure thing, what will we play?" He looked at me. I began to look around the room to find something to give me an idea. Then I remembered we have toy blocks in Bluee's room.

"Can we play with blacks?" I looked and smiled at both of them.

"Sure I'll get them" Jr. walked out of his room. Mama and I sat on the floor and waited for him to come back. He came back with a big box of blocks and poured them all in a big pile in front of us. We all started picking up blacks and making towers and wrecking them. All I could think about now was what cool things I would get for my birthday.

JERICHO

We kept drinking and drinking. There was no stopping me and Jacob. We were pissed guys that just got cheated on by our girlfriends and we were angry. We drank away our pain and laughed away our misery and not a single fuck was given about anyone or anything other and each other and our booze. We were blasting System of a Down loud as hell out of Jacob's speakers. His dad left town for a month so we felt like kings there.

"Fuck this man." Jacob sat his drunk ass on the floor in front of the couch. He started talking like Jack Sparrow, "where is the rum mate?" We both started cracking up and talking with accents. I was lying on the couch as we were laughing and I almost fell off.

"Bloody wanker this is some good…" I looked at him, "pirates don't know how to say alcohol." We both started laughing uncontrollably and before I knew it, I was tongue wrestling with Jacob. I pulled away. "What just happened?" I looked at him.

"Don't ask questions, just shut up and do it again." We were making out. He moved himself up on the couch with me and continued to kiss me. I didn't feel ashamed, embarrassed, or awkward; it felt very nice, and comfortable. He started tugging at my shirt. I took it off and he started feeling my chest and stomach, thank god I work out, at that point I knew, that I was going to get laid. I took off his shirt. I was still getting used to things and then I felt something I wasn't used to, a hard object, much like my own. There was nothing clear and gooey. There was nothing dripping, at least not yet. I took off all his clothes, I knew that in this, I was in charge there was no way I was catching. I didn't have to take off my clothes, all I did was take my Mexican beef stick out of my pants and that's what set everything off. I forced his gag reflexes to work for the first time in his whole life. Then what happens every time someone fucks happened. I managed to get him on all fours and shove what had to be, where it went. I heard him begin to moan.

"Jer," I heard him say my name. It was deep and low, bass tone, no high-pitch shrieks, I just had sex with my best friend. After I was done, we both lay apart for a while. He put on his pants and got up and got another bottle or rum. "Let's go fuck up their lives."

We left the house with our bottle of rum and waddled down the night streets all the way to Jenna's house. We knocked on the door and Jenna opened quickly. Jacob pulled her outside. "Hello is your mother home?" We both started laughing.

"You guys wreak oh my god." She tried to get away and Jacob just tightened his grip on her. Just then Kylee walked outside. I'm usually a friendly drunk, but on this occasion, I was a violent, angry mother fucker. "Come inside before someone sees us. Jen thought we were going to have sex with them because we were drunk. They didn't know we were going to kill them. They took us inside and we grabbed them and started pushing them around and hitting them. They were screaming loud and it was about 2:00 in the morning so someone called the cops as soon as we heard the sirens we ran back to Jacob's house. We made sure to knock out the girls so they couldn't tell the cops who we are because they wouldn't be conscious in enough time that the cops could fine us. We fell aslee woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I have 34 missed calls and 117 unread messages from my parents. I called my mom's phone and asked her to come and get me because I knew my dad would kill me. I knew that was the last night I'd ever get out of my house this whole summer.

"Baby where are you?" She answered right away and she sounded worried.

"I'm ok Mom I'm at Jacob's."

"Why didn't you tell us you were spending the night?" she didn't sound mad she just sounded relieved. "I'll go get you okay?"

"Please don't bring dad." I almost started crying.

"I should but I'd like to talk to you before he kills you. I should kill you myself. He's going to be upset when you get home and you're going to be a man about it and deal with your punishment. I'm on my way. I love you goodbye." She hung up the phone. I looked around the room. I started picking up trash and throwing it out. I got in the shower really fast and when I got out Jacob was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." I walked into the living room just as my mom showed up. There's my mom. I cleaned up a bit. See you around okay?"

"Yeah sure thing," he stood up and walked toward me. "Thanks for being my partner in crime. I'll call you if someone turns me in." I started laughing.

"Yeah whatever faggot." He moved in closer to me and kissed me. "See you later." He looked like he got a bit sad. I walked towards the door and opened it but before I left I asked him "Hey Jay, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I saw him smile.

"I'll think about it queer." I smiled back and left outside. I saw my mom waiting in the car. As soon as I got in she started asking questions.

"Did you get drunk?" The first one she had to ask and she nailed it.

"Yes."

"Did you have sex?" She was asking all the right questions. She knew what happened.

"Yes."

"I know you didn't see Kylee last night because she's in the hospital, did you have sex with Jacob?

"Yes"

"Did you use a condom?" She had it all figure out. I wasn't even going to bother lying to her because I knew if I did; she'd purposely run into a semi and make sure it hits the passenger side.

"No." She started the car.

"That's it we're going to a clinic."

"Mom I'm not infected he's a clean guy I promise." She pulled out of the drive way. "Did you say Kylee is in the hospital?"

"Yeah her mom called, she is in a coma state." I felt like killing myself. Hopefully neither she nor Jenna wakes up. That is a terrible thing to think. Thankfully when we got home my dad was not there. The TV in the living room was on when I got in.

"Breaking News: Two teenage girls home alone were beaten by two drunken men, sending them into a coma. Jenifer Lamely and Kylee Cruz are now staying at a hospital in El Paso. The witness couldn't identify the criminals but says the men looked to be in their mid-twenties. If you know anything about this please contact this number." I was laughing at the fact that they thought we were around 25 but then I realized. I ran from the law yesterday, and I'm hiding from the law today. I had to talk to the one person who wouldn't rat me out to Mom or Dad. I had to talk to someone who has done this before. I had no choice but to talk to him.

JR.

Jericho busted in my room and closed the door behind him. "I need your help I ran from the police last night and now they got my and Jacob up on the news as un-identified 25 year old men." He was red in the face.

"Whoa you guys were the ones who beat those bitches in?"

"This is not the time to admire me, you need to help." I put myself in Jericho's shoes as he told me the story about his whole night. Some of it I could've lived without knowing but it all helped me feel for his situation.

"Let's just hope they die." He nodded. "You sick fuck."

"I know I fucked up but see dad will kill me when he gets home because: A, I didn't come home. B, I didn't call or text him, and C, I got drunk. If he finds out what else happened I will be buried to the core of the earth because: D, I'll be put in juvenile hall, and most of all E, because I beat down a fucking girl." He kept pacing around my room.

"Best ye' not forget you'd have to go to court or jail on Diana's birthday!" I smiled at him. He gave me a frantic look. "Maybe he'll take it easy on you 'cause you didn't get it you gave it."

"You're a funny kid."

"And you are your father's son."

"Regardless I am going to be killed once by our father, brought back to life, killed our mother, brought back again, killed by Aiden, brought back and then killed by…" he stopped talking because he heard the door open. He was scared it might have been dad but it wasn't. We heard a woman's voice talk to our mom.

"You are a dead mother fucker. Holy shit it's…"

"Grandma." He started freaking out.

"Play it cool don't look so suspicious."

"I'm going to fucking die. It's easy for you to say that because everyone know you'll mess up. Everyone thinks I'm the good son."

"That is very true." I tried to seem laid back so he could come down. Truthfully, I am just as scared as he is. I wasn't sure what really to tell him at that point. I knew Mom would make it a point to tell our uncles and aunts if he got arrested. We heard the front door slam so hard it sounded like a bomb, and finally we get to see what happens.

"JERICHO!" Our dad yelled pretty loud. Not as loud as he could because he'd scare Diana, but pretty loud.

"Babe, your mom is taking Diana and Bluee with her for a while." We heard mom's voice. "You can handle this as you want if the babies aren't here." Mom and Dad said bye to Diana, Bluee and our Grandma and they left. I was helping Jer prepare himself for the worst. Aiden was in her room and dad came into mine.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

"You got drunk didn't you? After I told you not to drink you still did it." Jer just faced the floor. Dad was going on and on talking and yelling at Jericho I decided I was hungry. When I was in the kitchen I heard a knock on the door. I answered it.

"New Mexico State Police, we're looking for a Jericho age 16, five foot six, black hair. We know you've seen him." I almost froze.

"Come in let me go get my dad." I walked back to my room and told my dad about the visitors Jericho invited over.

Aiden

My Dad came in my room as I was drawing a picture. "Baby Girl, I'm going to need you to leave. Go to a friend's house." He walked toward me and handed me the keys.

"Daddy is everything okay." He looked grim.

"Please don't do anything I wouldn't want you to. Please don't." He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "Please just behave I really need you to behave."

"I will I promise I won't disappoint you." I had no idea what happened but I could tell he was very upset. He walked me out to the car. I got scared when I saw police cars outside. I almost asked what's going on but when I looked at my dad he just shook his head. He gave me a very long hug before he watched me drive off.

I had no idea where to go. I wanted to go to Thomas' but I knew I shouldn't. not anytime soon at least.


End file.
